harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Evanna Lynch
, Ireland |died= |nationality=Irish |residence= |gender=Female |eyes= |hair=Brown |height=5'2" |family=*Donal Lynch (father) *Marguerite Lynch (mother) *Máiréad Lynch (sister) *Emily Lynch (sister) *Patrick Lynch (brother) |alias= |website=*Evanna Lynch Official, Verified Twitter Account *Evanna Lynch Official Facebook Profile |hidec= |yearsactive=2007-present |harrypotterrole=Luna Lovegood |notableroles= |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards=}} Evanna Patricia Lynch is an Irish actress. She played Luna Lovegood in the film and game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She also provided the voice for Luna in the Video-game adaptions of these movies."Interview" retrieved from The Belfast Telegraph She is also a big fan of the Harry Potter series, even prior to when she was cast as Luna. Biography Evanna was born on 16 August 1991, to Donal and Marguerite Lynch. She has two sisters, Máiréad and Emily, and one brother, Patrick. She lives in Termonfeckin, County Louth, Ireland, with her family and cats. In 2003, at the age of eleven, Evanna had been admitted to the hospital, where she spent two years in treatment for anorexia. She often wrote to Harry Potter author J. K. Rowling, of whom she was a fan and whom she considered a counselor, and got a reply in which Rowling reminded her that anorexia was "destructive, not creative" - a statement which, as Evanna states, helped her to start her recovery."news article" Still, she feared that she would miss the release of the fifth Harry Potter book, but the hospital released her for the morning of the book release, and it was arranged for her to receive a copy of the book signed by J.K. Rowling herself. Evanna attended Cartown National School, and later, an all girls' Catholic school, called Our Lady's College, Greenhills, located in Drogheda, Ireland. As of September 2006, she was in Third Year at the school. She also attended the Centre for the Talented Youth of Ireland, where she completed a three-week 'Speculative Fiction' course."news article" retrieved from Indepent.ie In 2008, she returned to CTYI for her last year, attending a Drama course for three weeks. Evanna learned on 23 January 2006 that she had won the role of Luna, beating 15,000 girls all over United Kingdom and Ireland, though it would be publicly announced on 2 February. Her father had flown her to London for the open audition, though her mother had doubts that she would be successful in winning the role."Behind the Scenes Interview" retrieved from YouTube Evanna had her naturally dark blonde hair bleached light blonde for the role of Luna. Also, the filmmakers once called her to tell her not to shave her eyebrows, which Evanna said she does not do anyway. During the early stages of the fifth film's production, the young actress finally met Rowling at the Leavesden Studios lot. After a long chat, Rowling had one thing to say about Lynch portraying Luna: "perfect". Evanna has said that, while she may pursue her acting career in the future, she would like to someday be a director."Harry Latino Interview" retrieved from Snitch Seeker In 2009, Evanna received her first nomination as Best Supporting Actress at the Scream Awards 2009 for her portrayal as Luna Lovegood in the film of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.http://lunafans.net/index.php/2009/09/evanna-lynch-nominated-for-scream-2009-awards/ Lynch was nominated and voted in third place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List.http://www.portraitmagazine.net/archives/top302009.html Evanna's fellow Harry Potter's co-stars was also nominated Bonnie Wright who plays Ginny Weasley was second place, Rupert Grint who plays Ron Weasley was fifth place, Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger was eighth place, Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy was fourteenth place and Daniel Radcliffe who plays Harry Potter was eighteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. In 2011, after the final Harry Potter movie was released, Evanna announced her intentions to move to Hollywood in order to pursue her acting career. (Source) In March 2012, Evanna confirmed during an interview at the Empire Awards 2012, that she has a new role in television series Sinbad.Evanna Lynch 2012 Empire Awards interview, Evanna Lynch, 2012 Empire Awards interview. In June 2012, it was announced that Lynch will be starring in crime thriller movie called Monster Butler. Evanna will be playing the role of Fiona Carrick-Smith. She is reunited with her Harry Potter co-star Gary Oldman, and the film will be released in 2013.Hollyreport.com Harry Potter'Actress Joining 'Monster Butler' In August 2012, Evanna became an official member of Team Starkid Production Company, playing her character of Luna, in the final installment of their Potter Musical series, A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year, which was performed at Leaky-Con 2012 in Chicago. Filmography Awards and Honours Behind the scenes *Evanna shares her middle name with Professor Sybill Trelawney. *Evanna also has the same surname as Aidan Lynch, the Seeker who played Quidditch for the Irish National Quidditch team. Coincidentally, Evanna is also Irish. *Evanna named her cats after Harry Potter characters: she has a cat named Luna and one named Crookshanks . She also had another cat named Dumbledore, now deceased. *She is a frequent visitor to the Harry Potter fan site MuggleNet, and she once called in to the popular Harry Potter podcast, PotterCast and later on MuggleCast. *Evanna likes making beaded jewelery. She made the radish earrings that her character wears in Order of the Phoenix herself."news article" retrieved from The Leaky Cauldron *Evanna Lynch revealed in a special feature on the Half-Blood Prince DVD with Jany Temime that she also made a bracelet worn by Luna when she attended the Slug Club Christmas Party. The bracelet depicted a hare, like her Patronus, but it was believed that it was a reindeer. It took Evanna about 45 minutes to make it, and she stated it wasn't, nor did it need to be, perfect, since Luna was like that. Jany jokingly asked her, "Are you going to tell me that if it was not for Luna you would have made it better than that?" to which Evanna simply responded, "Perhaps." *She attended both the London and Irish premières of Order of the Phoenix. *She was given a hare and moon pendant by J. K. Rowling. *At the James Joyce Awards in Dublin when asked, "Do you think about the film when you write?" Rowling answered "No", but that "the only actor or actress who has ever, ever intruded while writing was Evanna Lynch, who is absolutely perfect as Luna. And I must admit I have heard her voice in my head when I wrote the book. I love Evanna. She's fantastic. She was perfectly cast, she was… she won't mind me saying this, she is completely cool with this, she is Luna! She is very Luna-esque, in personality, and is just spot on for me"."article" retrieved from Luna Fans"JK Rowling on Evanna Lynch" *Before clinching the role, Evanna wrote to J.K. Rowling telling her that she wanted to be Luna but she came from a sleepy place called Termonfeckin where nothing ever happened. Rowling wrote back encouraging her and told her not to be too disheartened that she herself came from a very sleepy place."JK Rowling on Evanna Lynch""article" retrieved from Luna Fans"Magazine scan" retrieved from Luna Fans *Her favourite book is Stargirl, by Jerry Spinelli. *Her favourite Luna Lovegood quote is, "You're just as sane as I am."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5don9ACZEI *Evanna has been sorted into Gryffindor on Pottermore, much to her surprise. She claimed it was the cause of an identity crisis for her.http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/show/4659 *Evanna's full name is Evanna Patricia Lynch, as stated on her Official Facebook page. *Evanna has starred as Cousin Geneva in Jessie Cave's Flat White Series on Cave's website Pindippy . External links *Evanna Lynch's Official, Verified Twitter Account *Evanna Lynch's Official Facebook Page *Evanna Lynch at Wikipedia * *Evanna-Lynch.Com (Fansite) *Ev Online (Fansite) *LunaFans.NET (Fansite) *Evanna Lynch at GettyImages.com (Pictures of Evanna Lynch at various public appearances and events) *Evanna Lynch at Rex Feature (Pictures of Evanna Lynch at various public appearances and events) *Evanna Lynch at The Fashion Spot.com *Evanna Lynch at Coolspotters.com Notes and references Category:Actors (real-world) Category:Voice actors (real-world) Category:Irish actors (real-world)